Paraphernalia
by zombietron
Summary: Everyone has their own observations. References of Kyon x Haruhi, Kyon x Mikuru, Kyon x Yuki.
1. Kyon & Haruhi

Paraphernalia

He was never truly looking at her, just at her physical image. Brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, a grin that was contagious and yellow, yellow ribbons. He was never truly listening to her either, chose to shut her out and only complied because of a curt nod from an alien—devoid of emotion—but what were aliens supposed to be like?

He never really cared about her, or anything for that matter except for things concerning him and a shorter, plumper, older student with red hair. He never really minded the brunette until he had to open his mouth and mention something worth mentioning that prompted her to choose him out of all people to be hers. She never really claimed him but felt jealous whenever he handed out his glances elsewhere, always, always avoiding her.

She always covered up the pain that she felt with rash ideas and eccentricity—her usual excuse, "I'm bored,"—leading her into trouble. She would always take her emotions out on everyone, sometimes spewing negativity and sometimes shining with happiness--with a radiance that reached the corners of the room. Her booming voice loud enough for all to hear and coupled with a megaphone one of the most influential. Or scary, whichever you prefer.

She was not one to fear and yet she was. Godlike in a sense, or that's what the Esper called her—that's what everyone called her. But he refused to, no he would not believe it—"Haruhi? God? That's stupid,"—he would mention, scowl, and look away in displeasure. She was not one to call God or Goddess, she was but one to call idiotic and crazy. So he took her as she was, treated her equally and just like every girl he would come into contact with that he wasn't in the least bit interested in. To the Normal boy, she was just a girl—a very weird girl with farfetched ideas—but a girl nonetheless and nothing special or important.

Well, that was until she turned the world around and made it her own—again and again and again—always changing. But there was always one thing that stayed the same. A little bit of consistency that balanced her world and quite possibly the only reasonable explanation for that consistency. She always wanted him to choose between his likes and dislikes. His love and his hate. She always wanted him but never wished it and so it never came true.

And he, well, he was always looking elsewhere.


	2. Yuki

Paraphernalia

She was a bundle of mixed emotions and that's what confused her the most. No books held any information on this sort of consistent inconsistency and so she was sent down to Earth to conduct research on an entity not fit to be an entity. Unemotional as she was, this thing—God—held enough emotions fit for all four to possess the same type of excitement (good or bad) for any event planned. Most of the time it went well, other times it collapsed in a heap of arguments and distorted faces. 

She was there to record it all. She was there to capture every frame that combusted into flames whenever the God and the Normal one would argue over something so mundane—"I want Mikuru in this lion costume and that's that!"—to which he would reply in either a sigh or something as equally predictable. But she was not there for all of these meaningless conversations. She was merely an observer who loved information of all kinds and would rather read a book than read people's personalities.

She was created for the recording of an unpredictable personality which, to this day, baffles anyone who tries to understand her into giving up on her. She was unemotional but to an extent that she couldn't help but save something so important to this god, thus resulting in having a little bit of emotions. A little bit goes a long way and in the end she was granted with his trust and that everything will always, always be alright—just like in those fairytale stories.


	3. Mikuru

Paraphernalia

Sent from the future to study an inconsistency in time, she felt that she wasn't perfectly able to handle her mission. But she tried, oh she tried, and her mission was finally pushed to the deepest corners of her mind. After all, she was only a seventeen year old girl—and seventeen year old girls were made for having fun—or so says a certain Suzumiya Haruhi.

Apparently, this particular teenage girl was a mascot of sorts, much like the play boy bunnies and clowns of the business industries. A fine mascot, she was for the SOS team; she had many a revealing outfit to attract more members. However, her maid, nurse, frog, and waitress outfits attracted no one but lechers. Haruhi hadn't realized this, or rather; chose to ignore this fact and it was always up to Kyon to save the little beauty.

So it wasn't a surprise that soon, after many a quick save from a whistle, grope or fall, they began to fall in love. Deep in the corners of her mind, she indulged herself in this platonic romance that she knew wasn't hers. So she chained her feelings, locked them with a steel key and with moist eyes whispered to him,

"Don't get too close to me."


	4. Koizumi

Paraphernalia

Nobody really knew what Koizumi Itsuki did or understood his personality. You might think he was an unimportant character but you'd be wrong because he was just the opposite of it. He was the one who fueled Haruhi's imagination, complied with her wishes and most important of all: persuaded Kyon to come to him everytime he was in need of help.

Koizumi would dish out information in a monotonous voice devoid of cheerfulness until something rather alarming would cause him to emit a dry chuckle. He had his fun toying with Kyon's emotions—he was so easy to manipulate—and the faces he would make! He would sit closely and gaze into Kyon's brown eyes until the latter would grow too uncomfortable and move away. It didn't matter at all to Koizumi what anyone thought of him because they didn't exactly _know_ him and what he was capable of. He, just like Suzumiya, had the power to destroy the world; he wasn't afraid of her blue giants. In fact, he secretly welcomed them. Maybe in her new world, he would be able to be understood...

However, his mindset was changed when he joined a club. He was surrounded by people with secrets—just like him. He could be himself and yet not; they wouldn't know the difference. It was his chance to be granted a new identity, one he could mold and contort to his desires. In this world, he didn't want to disappear. In fact, in this world he finally realized that all he really wanted was for someone—anyone—to penetrate his cheerful plastic exterior.


End file.
